How Harry Became Gandalf
by Astiar
Summary: Gandalf is in a very talkative mood when Bilbo asks about the other wizards. SO he explains a lot more than was put into cannon. Short One Shot. Contains offstage character death.


AN: This came to my brain and if anyone wants it they can have it. Just let me know and I'll post a note.

Just a One shot

HPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPH

It had been raining for over an hour and they were all wet and miserable. "Can't you do something about this?" Nori asked grumpily.

"It is raining and it will continue to do so till the rain is done." Gandalf replied shortly "If you want to change the weather you can find another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked curiously "More wizards I mean." He added when they all looked at him.

Gandalf was silent for a long while. He then gave a small smile. "Yes. Once there was several of us." He didn't know why but he was in a sharing mood. The whole company strained their ears they all knew what a rare gift it was to get a look into the mind of a wizard. They were always so elusive and cryptic.

"I recall when I was approached by Saruman. He had found a way to travel to a new land and start fresh. He was a vision in white talking of a promise land. Me and several of my good friends decided to join him. There was myself, though all of us save one cast off our old names and chose new ones. Then there was my sister in all save blood, Indil. She was brave and bright, and oh so clever."

"What happened?" Kili couldn't help but ask hearing the sad tone of voice and the use of past tense.

"Indil was a lover of knowledge and books. A library to her was like a mountain of gold to a dragon. She was in the Great Library of Moria when it fell. She... she never left those mines." He looked away. "There was also Ettelea. Her name means stranger. She.. in our old home she was looked down on for being odd so she picked that name so that the old taunts could never hurt her again. If there was ever a woman I could have loved it would have been her. She was killed by Sauron, or his minions. She had lived many centuries with the Ent Wives in their gardens and when the gardens were burned she was found dead." He looked out into the rain no one would dare guess weather some of the drops on his face were tears or not.

"Ginerva, she never choose a new name, was a spit fire. Had she not been magical I would have guessed her to be a dwarf. Fire red hair and an untamed spirit. She and her older brothers came with us. They were desperate to escape their family once they learned their mother and brother were plotting to force we and Ginny to wed, just to steal from me." He said with little venom in his words. "I don't know what has happened to any of the 3 siblings. The twins they are blue wizards now, though I don't recall what name they chose to go by. They were, likely still are mischief makers. Fili and Kili together couldn't make half the trouble of one of them alone." The young dwarves protested to that, which made Gandalf laugh.

"Last but not least was my closest male friend. Radagast the Brown. He may seem strange now but that is only because he spends all day with birds, beast and trees for company and doesn't associate with people. He is kind and true. You will find more loyalty in him than in every dwarf that has ever walked on Middle earth." The dwarves looked shocked. Saying someone was as loyal as a dwarf was a huge compliment. "He is also strong and courageous. You would not know it now but I still recall when he looked more stately and kingly than yourself Thorin. Or any of your kinsmen of old. He stood on the battle field bodies of his enemies all about facing the woman that murdered his parents. And He had such a power about him. But he has not shown that side since he first came here and found he didn't have to be the hero and save the day any longer. He hasn't been far from the woods since and is beginning to become quite Entish."

When Gandalf finished speaking the others were all chewing over what they had learned. Finally Bilbo spoke. "What about you? What were you before?"

"I was as I am now. Just Gandalf, just a plain traveler that wished to be left in peace."

"What did everyone else see you as?" Thorin questioned for he knew how you saw yourself and how other saw you was different.

"Ah. Well they saw many things. A hero, a savior, a leader, a crazy man, a future dark lord, but they never saw just a man. Just a simple wizard with a love of fireworks." He said sadly.

"Is that why you like us hobbits so much? Because we are simple and don't do or expect much." Bilbo asked. "And we do so love your fireworks."

Gandalf chuckled. "well I suppose that is one reason."

HPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPHHPH

AN: this is just a one shot. Gandalf and Harry have lots in common. They over come terrible odds, show up in the nick of time, have terrible luck, make great friends (and enemies), have a saving/ helping people thing. I know the girls are not in cannon but hey

in case you didn't get it

Indil: Hermione

Ettelea: Luna

Ginerva: Ginny duh

Blue wizards that are never named: Fred and George

Radagast: Neville

Gandalf: Harry

Saruman: No one, not of HP world


End file.
